1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a slice level display for an x-ray system, the slice level display being of the type having a projector, disposed next to a patient-supporting plate, which emits a planar light beam directed onto the patient, with the x-ray radiator and the exposure cassette, disposed on opposite sides of the patient, being displaced in opposite directions relative to a pivot point defined by the intersection of the plane of the light beam with a line extending between the x-ray radiator and the exposure cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slice level display of this type serves the purpose of allowing an exact acquisition and display of the height for respective tomograms, and thus allow an exact alignment to specific body slices of the patient to be acquired with the assistance of these exposures. Conventionally for this purpose the x-ray radiator and the exposure cassette are coupled by a rod (which defines the aforementioned line extending between the x-ray radiator and the exposure cassette) referred to as a slice rod, whose pivot point is height-adjustably variable on the basis of the beam from the slice level display, the slice level display being secured rigidly next to the patient support plate. Dependent on the slice level that has been set, the pivot point of the slice rod is mechanically displaced, and the horizontal plane through the swiveling axis--which also corresponds to the axis of the light ray emitted onto the patient--yields the examination slice plane in the body of the patient to be imaged.
This mechanical coupling of the x-ray radiator to the exposure cassette has the disadvantage that access by attending personnel to one of the long sides of the patient support plate is impeded, i.e. the examination can fundamentally occur proceeding only from the opposite side. In some instances, however, it would be extremely helpful if an assistant could simultaneously assist in the examination at the opposite side. Although the slice rod can be removed so that the rod itself is not disruptive given the production of actual diagnostic x-ray exposures, the rigid slice height display at the frame of the patient support plate continues to be an impediment for activities of the attending personnel at this side of the patient support table.